


Hey, Hi There, Hello

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [14]
Category: Dragon Ball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 12th: Hey, Hi There, Hello - 200 words - Crossover time! 2 characters from different universes meet unexpectedly.
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 4





	Hey, Hi There, Hello

Gohan wandered through the long grass, keeping low to the ground and moving carefully so his steps were as silent as possible. He had his childhood hat on his head, a gift from his father, the four-star dragon ball gleaming from the top.

"Someone there?"

He cursed under his breath at the chirpy voice.

"I know you're there! I can see your hat!"

Damn the dragon balls and their glorious lustre. He straightened and waved half-heartedly at the boy, Ash, who approached with a grin. "Hi there, sorry, I'm trying to keep quiet."

"You don't need to be quiet! Pokemon will come at you regardless!" Ash slapped Gohan companionably on the shoulder.

"I don't want Pokemon to 'come at me'," Gohan said. "Mine won't listen to me, I need to beat a gym."

The boy blinked, confused, and said loudly, "Show me. I know you have one, you can't come into the long grass without one!"

Gohan sighed and tossed his Pokeball to the grass. It opened and a tall green man appeared, furious.

"What the hell, Gohan!?"

Ash's Pokedex came up empty. Gohan shrugged and recalled Piccolo to the ball. "He was the closest I could find at home…"


End file.
